Pяicє Täg
by ToonAoYushiko
Summary: ¿Porque todos pensaban que lo mas importante de todo era el dinero? Winry entra a una nueva escuela en Central donde tiene que soportar a todas esas personas superficiales... ¿o no?... UA EdxWin y mas couples incluidas n3n
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno como veo que lo están notando xD ya me voy a endeudar con ustedes otra vez con otra historia u-u ((es que no pude evitarlo xD)) este es un Edward&Winry ^^ ((y muchas más parejas como AlxMei, RoyxRiza, LingxLan Fan, y creo qe ya xD)) ^^ también aprovecho para agradecer a los que me dejaron review en mi otro fic de FMA :3 ((One Of Repetition)) bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo 1 :D _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen u-u tampoco la canción de Price Tag ((de la cual me inspire)) que es de Jessie J_

* * *

><p><strong>$« Pяicє Täg »$ <strong>- Capítulo I

* * *

><p>Parece como si todos tuvieran un precio<p>

Me pregunto cómo pueden dormir por la noche

Cuando el ''cuento'' es lo primero y la verdad es lo segundo

* * *

><p>.<p>

No puedo creer que me hayan obligado, no quiero ir a una maldita escuela de chiquillos mimados, pero aquí estoy, parada frente a la que sería mi nueva cárcel, entro caminando con la cabeza en alto, no permitiría que estos niños de papy me humillen…

.

*Flash Back*

.

-Winry, tienes que ir a dejar tu inscripción a la preparatoria-

-pero no quiero ir abuela- dije mientras me aplastaba más en el sillón, y mi abuela Pinako daba una mirada reprobatoria

-tienes que ir, no siempre dan becas en escuelas privadas y tenemos suerte que te hayan dado una a ti- decía mientras sacaba su pipa

-pero es que…-

-nada de peros, es un honor estar en una escuela con ese nivel y yo no quiero que te falte nada, además ¿que no a tu amiga Paninya le dieron una también?-

-¡es cierto! Al menos no estaré sola en ese infierno…- susurre lo ultimo mientras me paraba del sillón

-no tardes mucho porque aun faltan muchas cosas que hacer aquí en la casa-

-si abuela…- decía mientras cruzaba la puerta para ver la ciudad que ahora estaba frente a mí, Central.

¿Qué puedo decir de ella? Sencillo, es sucia, fea y ruidosa, la gente es grosera y superficial. Lo sé porque en mi camino hacia la dichosa escuela tropecé con uno y me grito de todo, hasta unos insultos que ni conocía.

-siento mucho si con el golpe arruine más tu horrible cara- le dije mientras seguía con mi camino e ignoraba al enojado individuo.

Me sentía tan aburrida, nada en esta ciudad lograba captar mi atención, así que mejor me puse los audífonos y le di play a mi mp3.

Llegue a el edificio ese para poder terminar con esto, pero rápidamente los que estaba ahí empezaron a mirarme y susurrar entre ellos…

-¿Quién es esa tipa?- decía una chava de cabello castaño

-no sé, pero parece una vagabunda con eso que trae puesto- contesto la otra castaña pero está tenía el fleco rosa

Voltee a ver mi atuendo, una blusa blanca con manga de 3/4, unos jeans azules y converse blancos ¿Qué hay de malo en ellos?

-iuu ¡mira su cara! Se nota que no se cuida mucho-

-deja de eso, su cabello esta horrible-

-''ignóralas Winry, ignóralas, no valen la pena…''- repetía en mi mente mientras respiraba profundamente

Un tipo me puso el pie haciendo que me callera de bruces al piso tirando todos los papeles.

-que estúpida niña, fíjate por dónde vas- me decía un chico de cabello negro-verdoso con forma de palmera

-¿yo? Fíjate donde pones el pie imbécil- le conteste enojada mientras intentaba recoger todos los papeles esparcidos en el piso, una chava de cabellos igual oscuros y ondulados.

-¡mira lo que tengo aquí!- llamo al otro tipo

-¡deja eso es mío!- le grite dando saltitos para quitarle mi información

-al parecer esta es una mocosa pobre- se burlaba el cabello de palmera quien ahora tenía el documento

-¡que me des eso!- le di una patada y soltó la hoja, la tome y me fui corriendo antes de que se recuperara del golpe

Por fin llegue a la oficina del director y afuera estaba la secretaria que al notarme me dedico una sonrisa, tenía un bonito cabello corto y ojos verdes.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto amablemente

-vengo a entregar mi inscripción-

-ah, claro, siéntate- me senté en la sillita mientras ella tecleaba en la computadora –¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Winry Rockbell-

-¿a qué semestre vas a ingresar?-

-cuarto semestre-

-¿estás becada?-

-em… si…- ella me miro por mi respuesta

-no te preocupes, yo sé que es difícil estar en una escuela privada con beca, pero si te la dieron es porque tu puedes hacerlo- me volvió a sonreír, creo sus palabras me hicieron sentir un poco mejor

-gracias señora…-

-Gracia, puedes decirme por mi nombre-

-muy bien, gracias señora Gracia-

-entras en una semana y tienes que ir por tu uniforme a esta dirección- me entrego unos papeles con mis horarios, y la dirección para recoger mi uniforme

-muchas gracias de nuevo- dije mientras daba media vuelta para irme

-¡buena suerte Winry!-

.

*Fin de Flash Back*

.

Tome mucha aire y arrugue un poco mi falda con mi mano al hacerla puño, suspire y me fije en el uniforme que llevaba, feo, la blusa blanca de manga larga con un moño azul en la parte superior, la falda era corta y cuando digo corta es súper corta, de color azul y era a cuadros, las rayas que formaban esos cuadros eran blancas, las medias llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de mis rodillas y los zapatos eran de color negro.

Al entrar a la escuela pude notar a mas humanidad afuera, había muchos grupitos, me acerque al primero, eran las chicas que hace unos días me habian criticado pero ahora eran más, creo que al menos vi a unas cinco por las que babeaban y se arrastraban esos chicos sin vida social, bufe aburrida y me acerque al siguiente grupo.

Eran unos chicos que jugaban basquetbol, bueno este grupo es más normal.

Por otro lado había otro grupo cerca de la entrada ¿Por qué no los note cuando entre? Me golpee la frente y camine de regreso a la entrada, había tanta gente que apenas alcance a ver un mechón de cabello rubio.

-es un gran auto-

-sí, pero el mío es mejor-

Ah ya, era un chico que estaba presumiendo su auto, pfff, tontos, creen que el dinero lo es todo…

-¿me darás una vuelta en el verdad?- se escucho una voz femenina

-Sabes que soy tu mejor amigo ¿verdad?- se escucho otra voz

-esa chaqueta se te ve tan bien-

Es mejor que me vaya, luego se me contagiara lo barbera…

Cuando entre a el edificio note unos bultos sentados en las escaleras, me acerque a ver y note un cabello oscuro alborotado

-¡Paninya!- grite feliz de por fin ver a alguien normal

-¡Win, ven!- me acerque a ella y note que ya había hecho una amiga –mira ella es Sheska- dijo mientras señalaba a una chica de cabellos castaño corto y lentes

-mucho gusto-dijo mientras levantaba su mano

-el gusto es mío, yo soy Winry- conteste mientras estrechaba gentilmente su mano, en eso se escucho el sonido de la campana que informaba que ya teníamos que ingresar a clases

-¿Qué clase tienen chicas?- pregunte rogando al cielo que me tocara con alguna de ellas

-Algebra- contestaron las dos a la vez, vi mi horario para soltar un grito

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Paninya

-me toca Historia- dije mientras intentaba recuperarme del shock

-déjame ver- le preste mi horario- oh, no te preocupes, la maestra es muy buena hehehe- sonreí aunque eso no me convence del todo de que me irá bien, la maestra no me preocupaba…

- entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo Win- dijo Paninya para llevarse a Sheska a su clase

Camine un poco para ir al aula que decía 4A, tome una gran bocanada de aire y la solté, tome la perilla de la puerta y decidida empecé a abrirla para ver al que sería mi nuevo grupo de compañeros o de abusadores…

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno como ya se dieron cuenta xD el primer capítulo fue narrado por Winry :3 las canciones que estaba escuchando cuando lo escribí son la de Price Tag de Jessie J ft B.o.B ((claro! xD)) y la de Hot Issue de 4MINUTE :3 y espero ahora si continuar con todos mis fics xD es que estaba bien ocupada ((Jugando Zelda Skyward Sword hasta que me lo acabe xD y viendo Full Metal Alchemist Brootherhod –oh yeah! Xp-))<em>

_Si les gusto dejen review para que ayuden a que a esta autora huevona le den ganas de escribir más :D y si no me voy a mi rincón emo u-u ((ok no ._.))_

_. _

_Los quiero! ;) Blue-Cat ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_WAaaaaa! Tengo tanto sueño! -.- casi acababa de pasar el otro capítulo de Al borde de la adolescencia (mi fic UA de Zelda xP)pero recordé que hoy escribí algo en clases de este ^^ ((en mi primer día de 2do semestre -.-lll)) hasta abajo dejo las contestaciones de sus comentarios :3 de antemano muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ espero que disfruten de este capítulo :)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen D: ni tampoco las canciones que aparecen en este fic u-u pfff _

* * *

><p>$« Pяicє Täg »$ - Capítulo II<p>

* * *

><p>Detente por un minuto y sonríe<p>

¿Por qué están todos tan serios? Actuando con tan maldito misterio

Tienes una sombra en los ojos y tus talones tan altos

Que ni siquiera puedes pasar un buen rato

* * *

><p>En el salón de clases la maestra ya estaba presentándose ante el grupo<p>

-buenos días alumnos, yo soy su nueva maestra de historia, mi nombre es Lan Fan y espero que este sea un gran semestre para todos- empezó a escribir en el pizarrón pero fue interrumpida al notar que la puerta se abría y dejaba ver una chica rubia.

-que bueno, pudo llegar tiempo- decía mientras le hacia una seña para que entrara al salón –chicos, ella es su nueva compañera, preséntate, por favor-

-yo soy Winry Rockbell- fue lo único que dijo, quedando todo en silencio hasta que fue cortado por un chico con cabello de palmera

-¡ah, ya te recuerdo! ¡Eres la pobretona de la beca!- Todos empezaron a reír haciendo sentir mal a la chica pero sin demostrarlo

-¡cállense todos!- exclamo la Lan Fan enojada, todos los alumnos se quedan en silencio –señorita Rockbell, por favor, siéntese en el asiento que esta a lado de la ventana- señalo el único asiento vacío que estaba al lado de un chico rubio, ella se sentó y empezó a mirar hacia el paisaje –muy bien, en que estábamos… ¡a si!-

-"no me sorprende que eso pasara"- pensaba Winry mientras suspiraba, en eso se le vino una canción a la mente y sin darse cuenta empezaba a moverse en su asiento recordando los pasos de baile que había visto

-oye, ¿Qué le pasa a la nueva?-

-no sé, parece que tiene convulsiones-

_-Nae style hanahana modu da bureopni_

_Geureohke eoseolpeuge ttarahalsun eopti_

_Wonhamyeon ttarawabwa nae stylel ttarahaebwa…- _cantaba Winry en voz baja

El rubio a lado de ella que hasta ahora no le había prestado atención volteo a verla

-oye, será mejor que prestes atención a la clase- ella volteo a verlo algo shockeada

-"oh por dios, ¿será verdad? Uno de estos tipos si está prestando atención a la clase, hmm… creo que estoy exagerando"- -gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa pero este ya estaba muy concentrado en la clase así que empezó a tomar los apuntes

-de nada-

-"tal vez no sea tan mala esta escuela"-

* * *

><p>Pasaron las 3 largas horas para el almuerzo y ahora Winry se encontraba en la cafetería buscando a sus amigas, volteo para todos lados hasta que sintió un empujón que casi la tira.<p>

-¡oye!- exclamo mientras se sostenía de una mesa

-lo siento- dijo la muchacha pelinegra y de cabello trenzado respirando algo agitada

-"bueno, al menos se disculpo"- -no te preocupes, yo también estaba distraída- le sonrio amablemente

-nunca te había visto por aquí ¿eres nueva verdad?-

-sí, me llamo Winry Rockbell- le tendió la mano

-yo soy Mei Chang- se dieron un apretón de manos

-y ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?- pregunto la rubia mientras comenzaban a atravesar la cafetería

-¡es cierto!- se golpeo la frente –voy con mi amigo Alphonse ¿lo conoces?-

-hmm, creo que no-

-¿eh? Eso es extraño, es muy conocido por ser el capitán del equipo de básquet-

-¿enserio?- -"es cierto, no lo había notado…"- -¿eres porrista?-

-hehehe si- el uniforme de Mei era un traje de una sola pieza, blanco y de líneas horizontales en azul marino, las mangas eran largas, ¾ de esta era de color blanco y lo demás era del mismo azul terminando en triangulo, sus calcetas blancas llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas y sus tenis eran del mismo color.

-eso es genial, debes ser muy popular- la pelinegra agacho la mirada

-pues, no tanto- dijo con tristeza

-¿uh, porque?- pregunto intrigada

-es que…-

-¡MEI!-

-¿uh?- voltea y ve a un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos dorados –hehe, ese es Alphonse, bueno, nos vemos luego Winry- se fue corriendo a donde estaba su amigo dejando a la rubia sola

-"uhmm, ¿y ahora a donde voy? No veo a Paninya ni a Sheska"- en eso ve a su maestra de historia en una mesa sola –"me veré tan lame botas (1*), pero es mejor que estar con uno de esos tipos"- la oji-azul se acerco a la mesa de la solitaria maestra -¿puedo sentarme Lan Fan sensei?-

-¿no deberías estar con tus amigos?- pregunto mientras seguía comiendo un plato de fideos instantáneos

-es que no las encuentro- suspiro –y no me gustan los tipos de por aquí, son tan malos y se burlan de los que no pueden defenderse-

-lamentablemente- fue lo único que dijo para dar unas palmaditas al asiento a lado de ella, Winry se sentó con gusto

-¿pero porque tod… digo, la mayoría son asi?- pregunto recordando a Sheska, Mei y el chico que se sentaba a su lado en clase -¿nadie ha puesto el orden aquí?-

-hace tiempo un grupo de chicos intento ponerlos en su lugar, pero lo que obtuvieron fue solo golpes e insultos-

-oh- Lan Fan dejo de comer para mirar a su alumna

-¿quieres saber donde están ahora?-

-hmm… esta bie… ¡ah!- antes de si quiera terminar de responder la pelinegra la arrastro hasta una parte de la escuela que ella no conocía…

* * *

><p>-y uno, dos, tres- tras estas indicaciones una chavas de cabello rubio se puso en su posición y comenzó con una coreografía apenas empezada la música mientras que los demás chicos la observaban esperando su turno.<p>

-¡Ling!- llamo la pelinegra que aun jalaba de un brazo a la rubia

-¡Lan Fan! Qué bueno que estas aquí, la deje ensayando la canción que quería-

-gracias Ling- se dirigió hacia su estudiante –Winry, el es Ling Yao, y ayuda a estos chicos a hacer un club-

-¿de qué?- pregunto interesada, la canción que estaba ensayando era una de las que tenía en su mp3

-¡de lo que sea!- exclamaron ambos muy animados

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto sintiéndose tan ignorante

-a unos chicos les gusta mucho practicar deporte, pero no quieren estar en el equipo de la escuela porque son fastidiados continuamente- explicaba Lan-Fan

-a otros les gusta cantar, dibujar, o simplemente charlar con personas que no los traten mal- termino Ling

-esa chica de ahí, es Riza Hawkeye- señalo a la chica que seguía concentrada en su baile –ella es de sexto semestre y le encanta bailar, pero es muy reservada y casi siempre está sola-

-creo que yo puedo arreglar eso- Winry corrió y se puso a lado de Riza y empezaba a hacer los mismos pasos que ella –"sabía que traumarme con esta canción serviría de algo"- pensó al ver que si se sabía los pasos de la canción…

_Neon jaemi eobseo maeneo eobseo_

_Run devil, devil, run, run_

-no lo hace nada mal- decía Ling mientras las observaba

-hasta parece como si las dos hubieran ensayado juntas-

Winry disfrutaba mucho de estar bailando una de sus canciones favoritas y mas porque en ese momento no se sentía sola, volteo a ver a Riza y esta le sonrió, Winry le devolvió la sonrisa, regreso su vista al frente y vio al mismo chico que se sentaba a la lado de ella, estaba escondido tras uno de los arbustos por razones desconocidas para ella, así que no le prestó atención y siguió con su baile…

_You better run, run, run, run, run, deoneun mot bwa geodeo _

_cha jullae_

_You better run, run, run, run, run, nal but jabado gwanshim kkeo dullae_

_Hey, deo meotjin naega dweneun nal gapa jugesseo ijjima_

_You better run, run, run, run, run, neolmeun sesang manheun namja, neo hana ppajyeo bwatja_

_Kkok naman bwa jul meotjin namja, nan gidarillae honja_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto un rubio se mantenía escondido tras los arbustos observando como todos disfrutaban y se llevaban bien en ese pequeño grupo.<p>

-¡pero si es el enano Elric!- exclamo un pelinegro exaltando al de ojos dorados y haciendo que una vena de enojo apareciera en su frente

-¡a quien le dices enano que tiene que tener cuidado de ser pisado!-

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Edward?-

-yo… ¡desde cuando te importa lo que hago Roy entrometido!- grito nervioso

-desde que termine de salir con todas las chicas de esta escuela-

-maldito pervertido…- susurro

-¡que dijiste!- respiro hondo –bueno, ya ¿Qué es lo que hacías aquí?- pregunto mientras miraba desde el arbusto -¡oh, ya entiendo! ¿Querías toda la diversión para ti no? Querías humillar a estos rechazados sin avisarnos-

-¡cl…claro! ¡Qué otra cosa podría ser! Yo nada más estaba esperando el momento indicado para llamarlos…-

-¡entonces que esperamos!-

* * *

><p>-fue muy divertido- decía Winry algo cansada, la música ya había cesado<p>

-lo mismo digo, eres muy buena-

-gracias, tu también-

-soy Riza Hawkeye-

-y yo Winry Rockbell- se estrecharon las manos –espero que seamos buenas amigas…¿uh? ¿A dónde se han ido la maestra Lan Fan y Ling?

-creo que fueron por mas sopas instantáneas- las dos rieron alegremente hasta que…

-miren que tenemos aquí- esa voz llamo la atención de todos

-¿Qué es lo que tratan de hacer haciendo esto? ¿No sentirse anti-sociales?- decía la misma chica del fleco rosa con malicia

-no valen la pena- decía el rubio dejando sorprendida a Winry

-¡Ustedes son los que no valen la pena!- grito Riza enfadada

-¿ah sí? Entonces ¿Por qué todo mundo quiere estar con nosotros y no con ustedes?- Riza se quedo callada apretando sus puño de furia

-como lo pensé, ni siquiera pueden responder- terminaba de decir el de ojos dorados

-muy buena esa Edward- felicito el joven que se encontraba a lado de Roy

-ustedes son una basura, son rechazados porque son raros y nada especiales- decía la otra castaña

-¡¿porque nos molestan?- pregunto Winry furiosa

- los molestamos porque ustedes no harán nada para defenderse, además de que somos superiores- dijo la del fleco rosa para después irse riendo a carcajada, la oji-azul pisoteo el suelo furiosa

-¡y esos quien se creen que son!-

-ellos son los más populares en la escuela, son de lo peor, en especial esos dos de Roy Mustang, el pelinegro que está en el mismo grado que yo, y Edward Elric de cuarto-

-"Edward Elric… no olvidare tu nombre, porque desde ahora eres el primero en mi lista negra…"-

* * *

><p><em>(*1) Lame botas = barbera o convenenciera, que nada mas esta con esa persona para conseguir algo<em>

_2.- la canción que cantaba Winry en el salón es la de Hot Issue de 4MINUTE y esa parte__ quiere decir: "__¿Estás celosa de cada cosita sobre mi estilo? Pero no me puedes copiar tan a la ligera. Si quieres, sígueme, intenta seguir mi estilo"_

_3.- La canción que bailan Winry y Riza se llama Run Devil Run de Girls Generation ((la coreografía esta tan genial ^^))_

_LALALALA! Ya es de noche y tengo sueño! xDD ok, ya me volví loca ._. la escuela me pone así Dx se preguntaran porque puse a Roy y a Edward de malos… es que… tuve un arranque de ira porque me dijeron que mi cabello parecía sopa maruchan! D: ((me enoje tanto! Que empecé a escribir lo que se me venía a la mente)) le di otra leída y vi que no había quedado tan mal -w- solo le cambie unas cosas xD haha_

_**Edwin29**__: aquí está el capitulo 2 =D espero que te haya gustado ^^ lo sé, muchos son así, yo estoy en escuela privada y sé lo que se siente D:_

_**BlueWindow**__: Oops creo que las parejas tienen que esperar un poco mas ^^'' ((bueno en realidad nada mas Ed&Winry xDD)) que bueno que te gustara la trama :'D im really happy ok ya ._. espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado ;)_

_**CATITA-EDWIN**__: ooooohh! Yo también admirarte mucho! *o* tienes muchas historias y las continuas todas! Me emocione cuando vi un comentario tuyo TTwTT y no había tenido tiempo de comentarte tus fic pero si los he leído :3 están todos tan geniales! ^^ claro! Seremos buenas amigas! :'D ^^_

_**Yimel Elric**__: si lo sé, xD se esta choteando mucho la idea xP pero bueno, tenia esta cosa estancada y se iba a quedar ahí hasta que no la escribiera x3 hehehe gracias por tu reviuuuww! :3_

_._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^_

_._

_Nyyuuu… :3_


End file.
